It all started with a stupid plan
by Ratty4949
Summary: ...It's amazing how much stuff can change/happen because of one stupid plan... REVIEW! Will contain yaoi and/or yuri in future. NO INCEST...for the most part...


_**HTF does not belong to me, and I'm putting this out here right now, I only like HTF for it's huge fanart points, I personally can't stand the...canon show in general, but it has AWESOME fanart, so I decided to wright a fanfic...hope it's semi-decent at least.**_

* * *

_'Oh man, this is awesome. Lifty's gonna have to give me his share of our heist money for the next month!' _Shifty happily thought as he pressed his ear against his twin's locked door, and camera in hand, hearing what sounded like stifled moans. _'When I take a photo of him with his hand around his dick, he'll practically __**beg**__ me not to tell anyone!'_

While it might seem to most that Shifty is the smarter of the two, it's moments like this, not relizing the implications of wanting to catch your **brother **masturbating so you can take a photo, that proves Lifty's definately the smarter of the duo.

The 16 year old had short maintained green hair, and had a crisp green buisness suit, only with a dollar sign on his tie. He also wore green buisness shoes. And, as opposed to his brother, who wore green goggles, he wore green sunglasses. He had greedy yellow eyes.

His younger(by five minutes) hatless brother on the other hand, looked...less than proffesional. His hair was a bit longer and less maintained(though not **that **unruly) than Shifty's. He wore a green buisness suit like Shifty, but it was a size too large and it always looked like it needed ironing...desperately. He also wore green tennis shoes, and had dollar sign earings. His yellow eyes were more lazy, but still rather dangerous.

Shifty was now picking the lock, having learned how to do silently enough to not get caught.

_'Got it!' _Shifty slowly opened the door, and got his camera ready.

Shifty looked at his brother...and relized how fucking dumb this idea was.

The entire time he was repeating a mantra of_ 'money makes it worth it the money makes it worth it...' _was all that was going through Shifty's head as he pointed his camera at Lifty's nude body and took the photo.

Lifty's hair was messy, with his eyes tight shut. He was fully naked, one hand pinching his right nipple while the other one was strocking his fully erect cock. He was leaking pre, and appeared to be near an orgasm. He was drowned in so much ecstacy from touching himself, he didn't even hear the click of the camera.

Shifty, having taken the photo, then quietly left the room, and ran to the bathroom to puke.

_'Ugh...I can't believe I EVER thought this was a good idea...oh no, here comes another-__**BLEGH!**__' _

"S-Shifty, are you okay? You need some O.J. or something cuz' it sounds like you caught that horrible stomache virus that's been going around." A concerned (and fully dressed)Lifty asked, as Shifty's been there for a good 20 minutes.

Unfortanately, due to the circumstances, Lifty's attempt at comforting Shifty only caused him to vomit even more.

_'Oh wow, I wonder what bad thing Shifty did to have karma be this mean to him.' _Lifty then decided to pat his back as to comfort his older brother.

_'Hey...Big Guy, let's have a deal, I'll get rid of those photos, if you erase those horrid images...please?' _Was all that Shifty could think as Lifty patted his back in pity.

-10 mins later-

"Are you all okay now big bro.?" Lifty asked his brother, who was sprawled on the couch, drinking some water and eating toast that Lifty insisted he eat, claiming he was sick so he should only be eating this. Of course, as toast is one of Shifty's favorite's food, so didn't complain much.

"Lifty I was alright to begin with, I just had to puke." Shifty lied to his brother, hoping Lifty would believe him, and not make him relive those horrid, horrrid memories.

" *Sigh* Okay. Whatever you say Shift." Lifty said, not believing his brother but knowing how stuborn he could be.

It was silent for a moment...then Lifty gained an uncomfortable look, which his brother noticed.

"What is it Lifty?" Shifty half-asked half-demanded.

"Uh...we, y-you se-"

"**GET ON WITH IT!" **The older brother said, wanting his brother to get to the point like he usually does.

"..." _'Oh screw it, actions speak louder than words!'_

Before Shifty could say anything else, Lifty pulled out a stepped on camera out and put it on Shifty's lap quickly then ran for the door that led to the exit of the apartment.

...even after he left the apartment(not knowing how he was going to spend the time it will for Shifty to get over it(he doesn't lke having his things destroyed)), he could still here Shifty's angered screams...fuck...

* * *

_There are three...types of people in this weird world of ours. They're the Navadni, the Sabendo, and the Malapena Vivo. They are all different._


End file.
